air runner
by air runner
Summary: the adventrous tales riouk amashi-uchiha
1. Chapter 1

The Air Runner

Chapter1

Hello my name is riouk akamashi-uchiha my life is some shit. Who doesn't treat me bad I belong to a village called the village shadowed behind the lightning.

My name is combined of two separate villages my father belonged to the village shaded by the wind and my mother belonged to the village shadowed behind the lightning. My mother belonged to the akamashi clan and my father once lived in the uchiha clan but migrated after the big war. My mother and father's clans participated in the war. They clashed while trying to escape and met up they were secret lovers my father had fled from the uchiha and migrated to the village shadowed behind the lightning. I have lived with them for 6years then the council found them and sentenced them to death. I was only own until I founded my uncle iriu he explained to me that they died on my 6th birth day. Every birth they I have these visions that I can almost feel them touch me. At the age of eight I activated my kekki genki the sharigan every time I use it I fall out and blacked out then I discovered the chidori my inheritance from the lightning clan. This may sound weird but I have two kekki genki the other is from my mother the ability to walk on air pure air by the age of 16 I got the nick name air runner. I skipped a lot but let me tell u at the age of 10 I used the sharigan and 

blacked out I woke up at the hospital and founded out some one had use the forbidden jutsu Bijuu and sealed the demon beast called Buna.

Buna is a squirrel a fierce squirrel…. To be continued

Hope u liked my first story


	2. Chapter 2

**Air runner** **2nd chapter **

**Hey I got back to you guys ok back to the demon Buma later on in about 12months I learned the fuuinjutsu **Shishou Fuuin - Four Image Seal** which allows riouk a.k.a the air runner **to access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained. During that time period I discovered the person that sealed the demon in me used the fuuinjutsu known as Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal Style which allows air runner to The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Buma chakra back into riouk's own chakra. **"Air runner report to the ambu black opts now!!" I repeat "Air runner report to the ambu blacks opts now!!"** on his way there he bumps into his rival omashu who says **"don't die out there cause imma be the one who wants to kill you" **Air runner keeps running and running he stops at the office of the ambu black opts. His uncle is there he tells him to wonder in to the forest and find the team of animal tamers and destroy them he bows and says **"ill make sure they'll die**" he moves swiftly into the forest wondering **"its dark already I guess ill set up camp right here" **he then here's a sound coming up from the tree in front of him. He activates his sharigan he yells **"come out!!" **he ready's a chidori and runs up thee tree he hits the lion. It's Smokey then it turns out it was a transformation jutsu. People come out of the blue and say's **"hey I remember him"** taku (member of the tamers) says **"didn't we kill his parents when he was younger….."**


	3. Chapter 3

Air runner

Chapter 3

Mean while… back at the ambu black opts headquarters (HQ) iriu says **"I hope he doesn't find out what those tamers did"**senkuya says **"what did they do"** iriu explain **"they killed his parents"** senkuya stars at him with a disgusted look she goes up to iriu grabs his shirt and picks him up activates his byakugan and says **"he's not ready what are you doing you idiot"**Iriu says **" are you suppose to be scaring me if you kill me he will have no one left to come back to you will only hurt him and scare him more than he is he will be terrified put me down" **senkuya puts him down and walks away


	4. Chapter 4

Air runner

Chapter 4

Our story begins off with air runner… **"Get him"** sakkki says he quickly rushes to him. Air runner jumps and runs faster than the speed of light. That we all know and love tobi uchiha teleport behind him along with pein tobi tells **"stop"** then uses the time and space jutsu to hit the m far away tobi then uses it again to make him sound like ghost and says you soon will see me brother pein says **"good thing we got here early or our brother would've been toast" **riouk looks back and gently floats to the ground and says what was that then he sees the tamers are gone. He rushes back to his uncle iriu says **"come"** riouk says **"hell no why didn't you tell me I had brothers" **his uncle stutters as if he were trying to lie. **"I don't know what you're talking about" **thinking to himself ok his brothers began to come more powerful by the second I don't want him to know of his existence he might become a member of that organization. I don't know what to do what to say wow!!…


	5. Chapter 5

Air runners

Chapter 5

Mean while... At the akatsuki pein and tobi are talking

Tobi: what are we going to do they wont let him know of our existence

Pein: I guess were going to have to lead him to us and con him into becoming and akatsuki member what do you think

Tobi: not lead him but turn him against his uncle make him kill iriu betrayal is the key that way he'll have someone left were the only people left apart of his family.

Pein: ok.

Tobi: ok.

There voice fades as there bodies fade into the darkness

Back with air runner… he runs to his room he finds on his bed the weapon Kakkou's Retractable Wrist Blades and the claw Oni Brothers weapon which is a glove with knives on each finger. And a message on the front reads from your brothers.

It says, dear riouk

We see you have developed from when we last saw you if you want to master your sharingan and become more powerful you will have to follow these instructions

1st. you will have to change into this get-up it's a symbol once you put this on you'll never go back its a akatsuki outfit and the scared head band describes you now will flee from your clan

2nd.kill your uncle he will never let you be with us strike will he's asleep

3rd. use the weapons they'll help you for sure

4th. Destroy the whole entire clan

5th. Meet us when you finished the call signal is a whistle

If you fail to do this you will never see us again you have 3months to complete this.


	6. Chapter 6

Air runners

Chapter 6

3months later

Riouk thinking to himself: ok this is the big day. He slips on his outfit

12:00am

Riouk: uncle!! Uncle!! Wake up

Iriu: what

Riouk: die!!

Iriu: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

He uses his special weapon Hatake Family Tanto which when enraged he can summon white chakra ahhhhh he screams

Then suddenly he farts his face looking embarrassed

Meanwhile…. At the ambu HQ move out a scream

Senkuya: who is it?

HQ leader: air runner

Looking staring blindlessly into the dark

Senkuya: what

Back with air runner he grows a tale then he gets two teeth

The whole ambu black opts surrounds the crazy looking now transformed riouk

HQ: Senkuya: what the hell


	7. Chapter 7

Air runner

Chapter 7

Riouk's cheeks puffed up and he spit out fire balls that when landed turned into soldiers he jumps onto a ledge of a tree using his big hairy extending tail the soldiers march and March burning everything in their path the ambu water section has shown up trying to spray them out but they just keep sparking back up then suddenly the all march towards each other then the next thing you know it's a huge fireman with riouk on the shoulder keeps blowing fire balls the water men combine to create a water cage jutsu…


End file.
